The Transport Layer Security (TLS) Protocol and its predecessor, Secure Socket Layer (SSL), are examples of cryptographic protocols that provide security and data integrity for communications over Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)/Internet Protocol (IP) networks such as the global Internet. TLS is specified by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) in RFC 5246, entitled “The Transport Layer Security (TLS) Protocol Version 1.2,” August, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference.